


Delusions of a Dreamer

by protectoroffaeries



Series: Across the Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnet, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: Obi-Wan has a poem for Satine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like four hours to write; I hope all my syllables are correct! (I did a lot of clapping!) 
> 
> Obi-Wan is definitely the type to write sonnets to his love.

my Dreamer, who believes in peace and light

you match me with your wit, wisdom, and heart

i cannot fathom why you do not fight

delusional woman, i come apart

you shake my perspective, contort my view

pacifism is your path contrary

to what i think is just, peaceful, and true

i never want to be your adversary

but you and your own remain inactive

something i admire but cannot support

war is unavoidable and unattractive

peace is ideal yet what we oft distort

Delusions of a Dreamer, my sweet Love

i agree to look beyond and above


End file.
